Sand Deep
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: A remake of Skin Deep from Once Upon A Time.
1. Skin Deep

-I'm only doing this episode of once upon a time because it's my absolute favourite. I'm also only doing the fairytale land bits since I couldn't give the characters alternate names (except Gaara XP)-

-People who have seen once upon a time would know what's going on, but I think it can be read on its own-

-I don't own once upon a time or Naruto- 

Sand Deep 

Once upon a time in fairytale land there was a kingdom under siege by ogres.

'Sir there's news from the battlefield, the west village has fallen'

'My god'

'If only he had come' said Sasuke.

'Well he didn't did he' snapped Danzo slumping back into his throne.

Hinata rushed to his side 'he could be on his way right now papa'

BOOM BOOM

Everyone's heads swivelled towards the door, Danzo stood.

'Open it' he ordered.

His men quickly lifted the barricade and opened the doors to reveal... nothing?

They stared at the empty space until a high pitched giggle reached their ears, turning they saw a beast of a man sitting quite comfortably on Danzo's throne.

He had blood red hair a pair of ears and a long thick tail, his skin looked as if it was coated in sand and was littered with dark blue markings and engraved on the right side of his forehead was the kanji for love, he looked at them with cold black and gold eyes and grinned showing his razor sharp fangs.

'You sent me a message, something about help; help we're dying can you save us'

He grinned again 'the answer is yes I can, but for a price'

'We sent you a promise of gold' snarled Danzo.

Shukaku let out a another giggle 'I make gold, what I want is something more special'

'My price is her' he said pointing a single claw at Hinata.

Sasuke's arm shot between him and Hinata 'no' he snarled drawing his sword 'She is engaged to me'

Shukaku snorted 'I'm not looking for love; I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate'

'Get out!' Danzo shouted.

Shukaku smirked and started walking towards the door.

'As you wish'

Hinata watched him for a minute before making a decision.

'Wait!'

She pushed Sasuke's hand away 'I will go with him'

Shukaku giggled happily 'wonderful'

'No' shouted Danzo.

'I forbid it' added Sasuke.

Hinata turned on them, her eyes held a spark of anger 'nobody decides my fate but me' she said forcefully.

She turned back to Shukaku 'my friends, my family they will all be saved'

'You have my word' he said bowing his head.

'Then you have mine'

'It's a deal' Shukaku cackled.

'Hinata please you cannot do this' her father pleaded 'you cannot go with this beast'

Shukaku grasped at his heart dramatically.

'Father, Sasuke it has been decided'

Shukaku guided her out the doors and they disappeared in a burst of gold sand. 

**GAARAFANGIRL**

Shukaku pushed open the double doors and led Hinata through labyrinth of corridors and rooms that made up his castle.

'Where are you taking me?' she asked looking around at everything he owned in awe.

'Let's call it... your room'

He stopped suddenly and flicked his wrist causing a cell door to swing open.

Hinata looked at him in disbelief 'my room?'

'Well it sounds a lot nicer then dungeon' he said grinning all the while.

Shukaku then grabbed her arm, shoved her inside the small room and locked the door.

'Hey, you can't just leave me here!' she shouted hammering on the door. Shukaku just let out a high pitched giggle and walked away.

**1 week later **

Hinata had finally been let out and was now heading towards Shukaku with a tea tray, setting it on the table she nervously started to make tea while Shukaku watched her from the head of the table.

'You will cook me my meals'

'R-right' she stammered.

'You will clean the dark castle'

'I-I understand'

'You will fetch me fresh straw while I'm spinning at the wheel'

'Yes'

Shukaku's suddenly had a look of mischief in his eyes, he smirked slightly.

'Oh and you will skin the children I hunt, for their pelts'

Hinata gasped in horror and dropped the teacup she had in her hands, she glanced at him, a look of fear in her eyes.

He laughed at her expression 'just a joke dearie, not serious' he cackled.

She let out a sigh of relief and bent down to pick up the cup, picking it up she found it was chipped; fear suddenly hit her again, would he scold her?

'I-I'm terribly sorry but its chipped' holding up the cup for him to see 'you can hardly see it...' she trailed off.

'It's just a cup' he said confused at her behaviour over a little teacup.

Hinata smiled, thankful he wasn't mad she set about making another cup of tea. 

**GAARAHINATA**

In the past few weeks Hinata had familiarized herself with the castle and started the near impossible task of cleaning it, right now she was in the process of trying to open the curtains. Hearing the spinning wheel creak she turns her head.

'Why do you spin so much?'

Shukaku pauses 'I like to watch the wheel, helps me forget' he replied before turning the wheel again.

'Forget what?' she questioned.

He looks up 'Well I guess it worked' he said letting out one his famous giggles.

Hinata laughed and shook her head before turning back to the task at hand, pulling open those curtains.

Shukaku watches her for a moment before getting up and walking towards her.

'What are you doing?'

'Trying to open these, let some sunlight in its almost spring' she said while giving the fabric another tug 'what did you do, nail them down'

'Yes'

She gave him a half hearted glare and yanked on the curtains again, this time they gave out, Hinata, not expecting it toppled of the ladder she was balancing on.

It all happened in an instance.

Sunlight now streamed through the windows illuminating the shocked pair, Shukaku now had Hinata in his arms; he looked down at her confused, she looked back at him.

'Thankyou' she whispered 'I'll umm put the curtains back up'

Abruptly he put her back on her feet 'no matter, I'll get used to it' he said walking away with a dazed expression on his face. 

**1TAIL**

'Why did you want me here?' Hinata asks sitting down beside him on the table.

Shukaku put down his chipped teacup 'the place was filthy'

'I think you were lonely, any man would be'

'I'm not a man'

Hinata fell silent for a moment before remembering what she found while cleaning up one of the upstairs rooms.

'I found clothes, small as if for a child, was there a son or were they yours...'

He looked at her; eye's holding sadness 'there was son I lost him, like I did his mother'

Hinata looked down, feeling guilty that she brought it up 'I'm sorry' she said softly.

'So you were a man an ordinary man' Hinata asked, seeing as he wasn't going to answer she tried again.

'If I'm not going to know another person for the rest of my life can't I at least know you?'

He snorted 'Perhaps you just want to learn the monsters weakness's hmm'

She smiled 'you're not a monster'

BOOM BOOM

Both of them turned towards the hall, Shukaku gets up to see who could be at his castle doors. Opening them he found Sasuke.

He pointed his sword at Shukaku 'you foul beast has-'

Whatever he was about to was cut off as he was enveloped in sand, when the sand disappeared, a rose lay in his place; Sasuke had been turned into a single red rose.

Shukaku grinned triumphantly.

'Who was that?' Hinata asked walking into the hall.

'Just an old women selling roses... here' Shukaku held out the rose for her 'if you'll have it' he added.

Hinata smiled and took the flower 'why thank you' she said curtsying, Shukaku followed suit and bowed, she giggled before making her way back into the dining room to look for a vase.

'You had a life before this, friends, family, what made you come here with me?' he asked.

Hinata thought about it for moment 'heroism, sacrifice there aren't a lot of opportunities for women in this land to show what we can do. To see the world, be heroes'

She looked back at him 'when you arrived that was my chance, I always wanted to be brave, I figured do the brave thing and bravery would follow' she said placing the rose in the middle of the table.

'And is it everything you hoped?'

'Well I did want to see the world... but I did save my kingdom' she said smiling wistfully.

'And what of your fiancé'

'It was an arranged marriage I never really cared much for Sasuke, to me love is a mystery to be uncovered, but you were going to tell me about your son'

Shukaku looked her in the eyes 'I'll make you a deal, go into town and fetch me some straw, if you return I'll share my tale'

Hinata was shocked 'you trust me to come back'

'Oh no I expect I'll never see you again' he said sadly. 

**RUMBELLE**

Hinata was hurrying down the road with her basket when a carriage came up behind her, Hinata quickly moved to one side to let them past when a woman stuck her head out of the door.

'Did my carriage splash you dear' she said pleasantly.

Hinata shook her head 'oh no its fine'

'You know I'm tired of riding I think I'll walk with you for a bit'

Ino hopped out of her carriage and started walking, Hinata hurried to keep up with her.

'You carry very little, running from someone' she inquired.

Hinata bit her lip 'well...'

'Let me see master or lover?'

Hinata's eyes widened.

'Oh I see master and lover' Ino smirked and continued 'you love your employer but your leaving him'

She shook her head 'I might love him, but something evil has taken root in him'

Ino snapped her fingers 'that sounds like a curse and all curses can be broken'

She looked slyly at the young women beside her 'A kiss born of true love...'

Hinata's head snapped up her face turning red.

Ino laughed 'oh no I wouldn't suggest you kiss a man who held you captive'

'Oh right'

'Besides if he loves you he would of let you go' she said glancing at Hinata.

'But he did let me go'

'Yes but no kiss happened'

'A kiss... that's it, he would be a man again' Hinata whispered.

Ino grinned in triumph 'an ordinary man' 

**RACCOONDOG**

Shukaku stood in his study watching the window when he sees something more like someone that sends him into shock, it was Hinata.

'She returned' he thought happily rushing down the stairs to his spinning wheel.

Hinata walks into the hall carrying a full basket of straw.

He looks up 'oh good your back I'm almost out of straw'

Hinata smiles 'you're happy I'm back' she exclaims putting the basket down and sitting beside him.

Shukaku grins 'I'm not unhappy'

'Now you promised me a story'

'Did I'

She nodded expectantly 'tell me about your son'

'I lost him there's nothing much to tell really'

'And since then you've loved no one and no one has loved you'

Shukaku leaned towards her 'why did you come back?' he whispered.

'I wasn't going to but something changed my mind' Hinata leaned forward the rest of the way to press her lips against his.

Pulling back she watched his reaction.

Shukaku groaned softly his skin felt as if it was shifting.

'What's going on?'

Hinata smiled in happiness 'kiss me again its working'

'What is?' he asked looking at her, his eyes were slowly turning back to their natural blue.

She softly grasped Shukaku's face 'any curse can be broken'

He stiffened and shot up 'who told you that' he thundered.

Hinata flinched 'I- she didn't say'

Shukaku was furious, so furious that the transformation had receded, he stomped over to one of the covered up full length mirrors and ripped of the sheet.

'Your plan didn't work dearie, I'll always be more powerful than you' he yelled into the mirror.

Hinata stood, clearly frightened, she tried to approach him.

'Shukaku...'

He spun around and bared his fangs at the girl.

'You...' he snarled advancing on her 'I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me'

'No its true love!' she cried.

'SHUT THE HELL UP!' he roared.

'Why don't you believe me?' she yelled.

Shukaku grabbed her 'BECAUSE NO ONE, NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE ME' he dragged her down to the dungeons and threw her in and slammed the door.

Hinata curled into a ball and sobbed 'I'm sorry' she whispered. 

**TRUELOVE**

Shukaku stood by the table looking at the tea tray, grabbing one of the cups he threw it at the wall in anger, that one was followed by the rest, picking up the last cup he paused, it was the teacup Hinata had chipped her first day here.

He looked at it with anger and sadness before coming to a decision, putting the cup down he headed towards Hinata's cell.

He opened the door and walked in.

'What are you going to do to me?' she asked looking up at him from her perch on the bed.

Shukaku pointed out the door 'go, I don't want you here anymore'

Hinata's eyes watered but she didn't let herself cry, she walked past him, but she stopped and turned back.

'You were freeing yourself, you could of had happiness'

'That's a lie' Shukaku said his eyes averted.

She shook her head 'You're a coward Shukaku'

'I'm not a coward, my power just means more to me than you'

'No, you just don't think I can love you, now you've made your choice, you're going to regret it... forever' she said as tears started to trail down her cheeks.

'Now all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup' she choked out, and she ran out the door not looking back. 

**TRUELOVE**

Shukaku was sitting at his spinning wheel, thinking about Hinata; even if he wouldn't admit it out loud he did love her.

Suddenly his doors flew open and in strode the Queen like she owned the place, the doors closing behind her.

'Flimsy locks' she said walking straight over to the tea tray 'I have a deal to discuss, a certain mermaid'

'I'm not dealing today' he said forlornly.

Ino sneered 'angry at me, what is it this time'

He looked up 'you're deception failed, you'll never be more powerful than me'

She rolled her eyes 'naw is this about that girl I met on the road, what was her name, Karin, Sakura...'

Shukaku's eye twitched in annoyance 'it was Hinata'

Ino sniffed 'right... well rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy'

He paused in his spinning, got up and walked towards Ino 'what tragedy?'

'Oh you don't know' she said cheerfully 'well when she got home her fiancé had gone missing, and after her association with you no one would want her, her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out'

'So she needs a home' he said.

Ino grinned she was enjoying this 'he was cruel to her he locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying, after a while she threw herself off the tower, she died'

Shukaku's anger was boiling to the surface 'you're lying'

'Am I?' she challenged.

'We're done, leave' he said flicking a hand at the doors, opening them.

'Fine I've got better things to do' she ran her finger along one of the shelves on the way out 'the place is looking dusty Shukaku, you should get a new girl' she smirked and walked out slamming the doors behind her.

Shukaku's breath was becoming ragged, he walked towards the glass cabinet and pulled out the Hinata's cup, he then made his way over to a large golden chalice on a regal looking pedestal. He removed the chalice and replace it with the little chipped cup.

He finally broke down and did something he hadn't done in a long time, he cried. 

**BEAUTYBEAST**

Ino walked down one of the corridors in her large estate and looked into one of the cells, she smirked 'I now had leverage over that raccoon she thought turning away.

'You won't get away with this!' Hinata yelled 'he will find me' 

**The end**

-You wouldn't believe how long it took to do this, and there's probably still mistakes in it *sigh* REVIEW-


	2. Lacey

-This isn't really a sequel, but I got bored and decided to do the episode of Lacey. Just the fairytale parts of course-

-I don't own a thing-

**Lacey (The Fairytale Bits)**

Shukaku pushed open the double doors and led Hinata through labyrinth of corridors and rooms that made up his castle.

'Where are you taking me?' she asked looking around at everything he owned in awe.

'Let's call it... your room'

He stopped suddenly and flicked his wrist causing a cell door to swing open.

Hinata looked at him in disbelief 'my room?'

'Well it sounds a lot nicer then dungeon' he said grinning all the while.

Shukaku then grabbed her arm, shoved her inside the small room and locked the door.

'Hey, you can't just leave me here!' she shouted hammering on the door. Shukaku just let out a high pitched giggle and walked away.

At night Hinata would cry herself to sleep, her sobs echoing off the stone walls of her cell.

One night the door flew open revealing a thoroughly irritated Shukaku.

'When you so readily agreed to work for me, I didn't think you'd miss your family this much' he drawled walking up to her, his tail swishing menacingly.

Hinata sprung from her cot 'of course I miss them, you beast' she cried.

He rolled his eyes 'the crying must stop, night after night'

He waved his hands dramatically 'it's making it very difficult for me to spin'

A pillow suddenly appeared in his hands 'here'

'For me?' she sniffed quietly.

'Not so beastly now am I' he said throwing it at her.

'Maybe now I can get some sleep' Hinata said turning back to her cot.

Shukaku snorted 'it's not to sleep on dearie; it's to muffle the cries'

Hinata was about to retort when a glass smashes echoes somewhere in castle.

Shukaku races from the cell with Hinata close on his heels, as they enter the main hall they find a hooded man holding a bow; he was taking a magic wand from one of Shukaku's pedestals.

'Are you sure you want to do that dearie'

The man pulls back his hood and puts the wand in his quiver.

'Pretty sure' he says flashing his pointed teeth he draws an arrow and points it at Shukaku.

'Do you know what this arrow can do to you' he said putting it in his bow and drawing it back.

Shukaku grinned 'it has to hit me first' suddenly he burst into sand and reappeared on the other side of the hall.

The stranger smirks 'shouldn't be a problem, you see an arrow fired from this bow always finds its target'

He sighs dramatically before grinning again 'don't you just love magic'

He fired and Shukaku disappeared again, the arrow turned in mid-air and hovered there, waiting.

Shukaku reappeared behind the archer and the arrow flew at him, hitting its mark.

Both Shukaku and Hinata gasp, the latter starts forward with the intention of helping him.

The stranger thought he had won, until Shukaku starting laughing; he pulled out the arrow and snaps it in half, he then turns his maniacal gaze on the intruder.

**RACCOON-TANUKI-SAND**

As Hinata sweeps the dining room floor screams echo throughout the castle making her whimper and shudder at the thought of what Shukaku was doing to that poor man.

Said beast emerged from the dungeon and entered the hall in a bloodied apron.

'I need another apron'

She grimaced and looked down not wanting to see the blood.

'They're on the line, it might be a while'

'No matter' he replied taking off the apron 'clean this one too I'll be back later' he threw it on the table and turned to leave.

'All this because he tried to steal a wand' voiced Hinata.

He turned grinned at her 'no, all this because he tried to steal from me, you try that and you get skinned alive, everyone knows that'

Hinata glared at him 'No, they don't'

Shukaku thought for moment 'well they will after they discover the body' he laughed and walked out leaving Hinata to watch after him aghast.

After making sure Shukaku wasn't going to pop back in unexpectedly, she raced down to the dungeons to help the man.

She opened the door to find him hanging from the ceiling by his wrists; blood dripping down his face and torso.

'My god' she whispered.

He looks up and laughs bitterly 'did he send you to finish the job'

She looked at him in horror 'no, no of course not, I couldn't just stand there and let this go on, it's inhuman' she let him down and helped him to the door.

'I couldn't agree more, but now I fear he will turn his wrath on you'

'If he does I'll stand up to him, no one deserves to be tortured' she declared.

He turns back to her 'he'll kill you, come with me' he implored holding out his hand.

Hinata shook her head 'I cannot I made a deal to serve him, in return he would save my village'

'I see, then I wish you luck, goodbye'

**SHARKS-WATER-AMYTHEIST **

Shukaku returned that evening; he put on a clean apron and started sharpening a particularly long knife. Hinata sat reading on the couch behind him, shifting uncomfortably every now and again.

'I'll try not to be too loud, I can't promise the same courtesy from our prisoner though' he said walking out.

She closed her eyes and waited.

'HINATA!'

Shukaku stormed back in, his tail swishing dangerously behind him.

'Where is he!?' he yelled brandishing the knife at her.

'Gone, I let him go'

'He was a thief'

'That doesn't give you the right to kill him' she argued.

'It gives me every right; let me guess you think he's a hero, you read to many books dearie!' he swipes a clawed hand over her book and it bursts into gold sand.

'There maybe that'll stop filling your head with poisonous thoughts'

'I didn't free him because of what I read, I saw good in him, he only wanted to escape with his life' Hinata fired back.

Shukaku snorted 'he got away with more than his life' he said pointing to the now empty wand rack.

'You were tricked' he sneered.

'T-there must be an explanation' Hinata stammered as she tried thinking of one.

He shook his head 'people who steal magic never have good intentions' he said throwing his knife and apron on the table.

'You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them'

A psychotic grin made its way onto his face 'oh I'll find out what's in his heart, when I shoot an arrow straight through it, and because I am a showman...'

Shukaku summons a bow to his hand.

'...it will be with his bow, and since this is your fault, you get to come with me and watch as the blood drips from his carcass'

**BLOOD-BOW-ARROW**

Shukaku and Hinata were riding around the forest in their carriage for what seemed like hours.

Shukaku sighed irritably 'I'm losing track of him, this forest is too thick'

'Maybe we should go home' Hinata suggested hopefully.

He shot her a glare 'and let the thief escape, I think not'

Hinata scowls at him.

Suddenly he threw up his hand causing the carriage to come to a stop.

After they got out they are greeted to the sight of a group of soldiers, their leader, Hidan, dismounted his horse and approached Shukaku.

'What are you doing in my woods?' he snaps.

'Pardon the intrusion sheriff, I'm looking for a thief, I traced him as far as these woods then he vanished' Shukaku said the very picture of politeness.

Hidan glanced at the bow.

'Yeah I know who you're after, but I also know who you are, Shukaku'

Shukaku drops the facade and giggles.

'My reputation precedes me, excellent'

'Yes as does your fondness for making deals, I'll tell you where to find your thief if I get something in return'

Now Shukaku was irritated 'What do you want?' he asked somewhat reluctantly.

He grinned 'a night with your wench' he said licking his lips and eyeing Hinata appreciatively.

Shukaku glances back at Hinata, who looked completely horrified and repulsed by this.

'She's not for sale' he spat menacingly, anger evident in his eyes.

Hidan laughed 'You can't part with her for say... an hour'

Shukaku glared at him.

'20 minutes'

'Let me think' he waved his hand and Hidan's tongue appeared in his hand.

'I propose a new deal' he started eyeing the gagging sheriff 'I give you this back, in return you tell me everything you know about the man I'm hunting'

Hidan gagged and shook his head rapidly.

'I'll take that as a yes then' Shukaku waved his hand and Hidan's tongue returned to his mouth.

'Start talking'

'The thief you're after, I've been after him for years, he ruined me he stole the women I love, and made me a laughing stock' Hidan gasped out, still trying to regain his breath.

'Where can I find him?'

'In Konoha forest'

'And his name'

'Mangetsu Hozuki'

**SILVER-JASHIN-SCYTHE**

As they walked through the forest Hinata was beginning to think that maybe Shukaku wasn't all bad; after all he did flat out refuse the sheriffs demand.

'You know it's not too late to turn back' she pushed 'I won't stand by and watch you kill a man'

'Well your welcome to sit but your still going to watch'

Hinata huffed angrily but kept quiet, after awhile Shukaku finally stopped, looking over the ridge she saw Mangetsu looking around nervously.

Shukaku summoned an arrow.

'It looks like he's waiting for someone' Hinata said trying to distract him.

At that moment a horse drawn cart shows up carrying a sickly young woman with bright pink hair.

'That woman must be sick, she's going to die' Hinata said desperately.

'So is he' said Shukaku pulling back the arrow.

She couldn't take it anymore 'stop' she cried grabbing his arm.

Looking back down at the couple, Mangetsu was running the wand down his beloved's body and back up again, her skin regained its colour and she opened her eyes.

'I'm right about him' Hinata grinned 'he stole to heal the women he loves'

'He's still a thief' with a wave of his hand Hinata was restrained by sand.

'That should give you a good view' he said before drawing the bow again.

'You don't have to do this, there's good in you'

As Sakura stood Mangetsu helped her of the cart, her blanket fell away revealing her rounded stomach.

'Look she's pregnant' Shukaku falters 'you are not the kind of man who would leave a child fatherless'

As Mangetsu and Sakura kiss, Hinata watches with horror as Shukaku lets the arrow fly...

It hits the cart.

'We've been found, we must go' Mangetsu helps Sakura onto his horse and jumps up behind her; they take off into the forest.

Hinata looked on confused, but happy.

'What happened?'

'I missed' he said releasing her from her sandy restraints 'back to the carriage'

'You spared his life'

'I did nothing of the sort' he huffed.

'That bow never misses' Hinata said taking a few steps closer to him.

'Perhaps the magic wore...' he turned to find her in close proximity '...off'

She hugged him and turned to leave, Shukaku stood there dumbfounded. Hinata looks back over her shoulder.

'Are you coming' she asks innocently.

He smiles.

**BLOSSOM-PINK-HARUNO**

It was dark by the time they got back to the castle; Shukaku hung the bow on the back of his chair.

'Looks like you won't be needing that bow any more' said Hinata.

'I'll hold onto it, you never know' he said giving her a small grin.

She smiled 'if you don't need me for anything else, then goodnight Shukaku'

'No wait, there is something'

He gestures for her to follow, he leads her through the castle to a tower, he opened the door revealing his library, Hinata rushed in spinning herself around trying to take in as much as possible.

He chuckled 'calm yourself dearie, it's just another room for you to clean'

'It's beautiful' she breathed 'Did you do all this for me?'

'I better not see a single speck of dust on any of these books'

Hinata beamed.

'What are you smiling at, I'm serious'

She reached over, took his hands and looked into his eyes.

'You're not who I thought you were and I'm glad'

**0000000000000****0000000000**

-Finally done, I don't think the ending sounds right... but it was all I could think of, review-


End file.
